1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus for allowing different systems to manage contents using the same format.
2. Background Art
Today, the generalized use of telecommunication networks—typically the Internet—has enabled diverse kinds of audio and video contents to be distributed extensively.
There is concern that the Internet, with its global scale, could be utilized in distributing illegal copies of contents. This could cause serious damage to the copyright holders of the contents involved.
A copyright management system called SDMI (Secura Digital Music Intiative) has been established. The provisions of SDMI envisage proper control of the copyrights for contents such as music data that may be copied by users of audio equipment for their use.
Conventionally, different formats have been required for copyright control in two different cases of data distribution: when users of audio equipment copy contents for their personal use, and when contents are distributed over the Internet.
In order to address these requirements, the manufacturers of personal audio equipment and other content-handling devices have resorted to specialized formats of data exchange for such equipment and devices. The aim is to apply the audio equipment and other content-handling devices to all systems that may be employed for data distribution.
Under these circumstances, it has become difficult to manage the copyrights for contents being distributed particularly over the Internet.